Chloro-amino-s-triazines produce known intermediate products in the production of herbicides. They are produced starting with cyanuric chloride which is allowed to react with a corresponding amine in the presence of an acid binding agent. This reaction is carried out both under cooling as well as adiabatically, see Tandon, German Pat. No. 1,964,619 and German Pat. No. 1,695,117. The cyanuric chloride is present in the form of an organic solution. The entire disclosures of these two German patents are hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon.
The process, which operates with cooling, requires very long reaction times since very low temperatures of around 0.degree. C. are used. As a result the heat of reaction developed makes difficult maintaining constant this type of temperature. Otherwise there are formed n-trisubstituted s-triazine and hydrolysis products as byproducts. Although the adiabatic carrying out of the process avoids the cooling problems, it can only be carried out in relatively small reactors to avoid undesired side reactions.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to develop a process by which chloro-amino-s-triazines can be obtained continuously and without additional expense for apparatus.